Holby city Eddi's pain
by liftsnomansland
Summary: Eddi in a lot of pain, and afraid how she's going to tell luc her secret.


As Eddi lays with a secret in Luc's camper van, she lys there thinking how she will tell the secret. Rain is poring onto the camper van and she hasn't slept all night, she is worried about his reaction. It's 8AM Luc is dew for his shift, the alarm starts to ring. He wakes up to the beautiful sight of Eddi. "How long have you been awake?" He ask's. she lys "not long" she replies. Luc jumps out of bed to get ready. "Luc we need to talk" Eddi nervously says. "Oh that's never good" he giggles. "We'll talk tonight, I really need to get going" Luc hesitates and goes to kiss Eddi on the head. "Make sure you eat something, your looking rather peaky this morning" he says and rushes off quickly.

Eddi sits there with the quilt rapped round her, staring out of the window watching the world go by. Suddenly she get's this mysterious pain in her belly and runs to the toilet to be sick. Thoughts are going round her head, thinking to her self 'how on earth am I going to tell him? What if he freaks out?' Luc isn't very good with these kind of things, if he has something on his mind he'll go to his lab to distract himself, he won't even tell Eddi what's up with him.

It's 8:30AM and did is due for her shift, she locks up the camper van and slowly starts to approach Holby City Hospital. Her arms thermally round her belly holding her pain. Eddi's best friend Sacha starts walking up to her, She starts to walk quickly, She can't talk to sacra, she's in to much pain. She approaches the elevator pressing the button to go to AAU. She's in the lift on her own, still holding on to her belly, squeezing it as hard as possible to make the pain go away. The elevator doors open, she walks through the corridor approaching the ward. Michael is in his office. Chrissie and Luc are behind the desk. Eddi makes a quick escape into the changing room. She opens her locker. In the locker is a mirror, she stands and stares at her reflection. She's as pail as a ghost. She starts to change into her scrubs and bend down to tie her shoelace, she kneels down there in pain. Sacha enter's the room, Eddi soon makes a quick escape out of the locker room and onto the ward.

It's 8:45AM and AAU is manic. Michael rushes out of his office to treat a sick patient. Sacha enters the ward and goes and helps Michael. Eddi bends over the desk saying she's picking up paperwork, but really she's In pain. She's had no sleep all night, not eaten in 24 hours, and she has a secret hanging over her.

It's 12:00PM and the ward has calmed down. Eddi's shift ended at 7:00PM as well as Luc, she's thinking how she is still going to tell luc. Have a massive speech? Or just come straight out with it? Eddi is sitting in the staff room on her break and still not eating. Obviously by now she thought someone would of guessed something was up with her. But no, everyone else was going around there everyday life's saving patients while eddi sits there in pain.

Banged your head on the corner of the desk" Luc explains. Eddi realises that she needs to talk to luc and now would be a good time. "Shut the curtains" she asks. Luc shuts the curtain going back to Eddi's bedside looking puzzled. Eddi starts to cry. "Hey what's brought all this on" he asks. "There's no easy way to say this but.."she stops "but what?" Luc nervously says. "I'm...pregnant" everything goes silent. Luc stands there staring at Eddi. He doesn't speak for at least minute. "This would be the part were you say something" Eddi says. Luc bends down to eddi and whispers. "I love you" Eddi looking shock, thinking them words would never leave Luc Hemingway's mouth. Luc gives Eddi the biggest hug ever and kisses her on the lips, he hops on to her bed and sits there with his arm around her as happy as ever.

Michael opens the curtains "well this is something I thought I'd never see" he laughs. "We have some news" Luc says. "Eddi is pregnant, I'm going to be a dad" luc shouts with a massive smile on his face. Luc stands up to give Michael a hug, he goes to tell sacha and chrissie.

Eddi gets up out of bed. But collapses on the floor, she starts to fit and starts to bleed from below. She starts to scream in pain, Michael and Sacha whip her on the bed. She needs to go to theatre.


End file.
